


Dessert First

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's not the type to say anything should happen because its his birthday. This time he makes an exception. (Written for Sousuke's birthday this year!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert First

September 14 was a special day though Sousuke wouldn’t let you know it. Even as a kid, this particular day never made him act much differently than usual and he wouldn’t let it be all about him (he had Rin who usually made it that way for him anyway). This late summer day was the young Yamazaki’s birthday. As could be predicted, the older he got, the less he made it known that the day was in any way out-of-the-ordinary.

Again, he had friends for that.

And it wasn’t just Rin anymore. He had a large circle of people who liked to remind him of what day it was. Regardless of it being his 24th year (an age Sousuke himself dubbed as “unremarkable in every way”), his old swimming companions made sure he knew the day was celebrated. Even though he and Haru were off competing in the other side of the world, Rin made sure to send his best friend some goodies including a few small American souvenirs and money for a vacation he wished Sou would take. (He made sure to call the birthday boy a “workaholic” somewhere in his card to get his point across.) Sousuke also received a package from Haruka for his birthday, a fairly new tradition as they were finally getting along enough to coexist without eye rolls and exasperated sighs, but it was definitely an achievement in their relationship. Inside the cardboard box was a seafood cookbook along with an assortment of canned fish, the Nanase favorite of mackerel having multiple choices of flavors. It was an unwrapping that roused Sousuke’s head into a small shake and him to mutter under his breath, “Weirdo”.

The local friends from his teenage years all made appearances or had deliveries sent to him throughout his birthday work day. Books, gift cards for restaurants new and old, funky cooking supplies, he had quite the haul to lug home. Even a fruit and chocolate arrangement landed on his desk midway through the day, a note card from Nagisa and Rei attached to it. That gift he particularly enjoyed but everything was simple and useful; just the way he preferred it. All that was left was the wild card of the group he knew to expect something from; Makoto.

After an eventful day in the office, Sousuke made it home. The familiar lyrical jingle of his keys in the apartment door summoned two fuzzy creatures from God-knows-where to his side to greet their birthday daddy with happy mews. “Yeah yeah, hi to you too,” Sousuke responded with a smile and head scratches for each of the joyful critters. As he kicked off his shoes, he found it difficult to stay on task as calico and black figures swirled between his legs. The more colorful of the two vocalized her excitement as she rubbed greedily against his dress pants. Remaining silent, the small shadowy cat watched his person with large blue eyes that were hopeful for more pets and food. “Quite the welcoming committee, but someone’s missing,” Sousuke observed aloud when he managed to find a spot for his array of gifts without accidentally burying a cat alive. “Mako? You home?”

“Sousuke!” an excited yet surprised voice echoed from the hallway next to the kitchen, no doubt stemming from their bedroom. “I didn’t expect you home so soon!”

“So soon? I leave at 6 and it’s only a half hour commute home, you know that,” Sousuke retorted to the odd comment. Pulling his tie loose, he padded in socked feet over to the kitchen, looking for a drink. A colorful bag and envelope caught his eye on the granite island. He considered peeking in, but picturing the face Makoto would no doubt make at him for spoiling himself made him shake his head and continue on his search of refreshment. A beer sounded perfect.

“Well sometimes you stay in the office late to work on stuff and I remember you mentioning a big deadline coming up. I thought you might be late so,” a few words were too quiet to discern, “I’m surprised that you’re here already!”

“We finished that project yesterday. The team put in a little extra time with me as part of my birthday gift from the office so I could get home on time today. Are you alright, love?” Sou stepped over the furry obstacles playing at his feet and leaned against the wall separating the kitchen and the hall. An ear stayed trained to listen for Makoto’s voice.

“Of course I am! Hahaha!” Convincing? Not at all.

“You don’t sound alright,” Sousuke prodded. He waited a beat before an idea came to mind. “But if you insist, how about you come out here and give me a kiss?”

Hesitation. “O-Ok! I’ll be out..in…a…second!” The punctuated staccato of his syllables and strain in his voice was curious to say the least; much too curious for Sou to let go without investigating. Gift bag left ignored in favor of an odd boyfriend, Sousuke turned the corner.

“You’re taking too long so I’m coming back there and taking my kiss,” he proclaimed, the hallway floorboards lightly creaking under his weight as he approached the bedroom where Makoto’s panicked voice echoed from.

“WAIT, SOU! DON’T-!”

Too late. Sousuke stood in the doorway, frozen in his tracks. With wide eyes he gawked at the scene before him. The one nightstand had a collection of goodies arranged including a can of whipped cream, squeeze bottles of chocolate and caramel sauces and other sweet delights all tucked in a bowl of partially melted ice. A jar of peanut butter peeked out from behind the bowl. The second nightstand had what looked to be a new stock of their usual bedroom playthings, including a new lube, massage oils and…a vibrator?! The brunette would’ve pondered the plethora of suggestive additions to their bedroom but he was far too distracted by the interesting (and delicious) predicament that his Makoto was in.

Mako laid in the bed, cargo pants and nothing else covering him. Normally he would’ve been fully dressed by the time Sousuke returned home and no doubt had plans to do so by the shirt hanging precariously off the edge of the blanketed mattress. Considering his wrists were bound, it was no wonder the top lay forgotten. Leather cuffs that were certainly a new decoration in the Yamazaki Tachibana house were wrapped carefully around Mako’s wrists, stringing him to the bed posts with the ropes attached. The blush on his face was bright pink, stretching to the outskirts of his jawline and the tips of his ears.

“Sousuke! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t think…I mean…I asked for help and….NAGISA IS MEAN!”  All of Makoto’s inner thoughts and apologies hit at once, overloading his mouth and brain at the same time. And his choice of words was odd, in particular the mischievous blonde’s name coming up in the staggered defense.

“Nagisa?” Sou managed to ask. He was barely keeping his tongue in his mouth, staring at the familiar and always appealing chest and abdomen of his man. It did things to him.

“I asked Nagisa to come over and give me his opinion on the gift I got you and he spotted the grocery bag and peeked in. And got the idea pretty quick,” Mako’s face reddened as he continued in a hurried, childlike manner. “So he asked if I wanted help setting up for your birthday and I said ‘sure!’ and he saw the bag with the bedroom stuff I picked up and poked through it and saw the cuffs and told me I should test the to make sure they worked! Totally made sense because I didn’t want them to not work or be broken so I let him put them on me and then HE LEFT ME LIKE THIS AND JUST SET UP THE REST OF THE STUFF AND SAID GOODBY~E!” Makoto whined at the end of his explanation.

Silence fell on the room for a moment and then Sousuke’s boisterous laughter bounced off the dry wall. How very like the troublesome Nagisa to leave his man in such a position. Probably had that planned from the moment he spotted the fairly obvious black bag from the adult shop. What a jerk. A wonderful jerk that gave him such a great sight to come home to, but a jerk nonetheless.

Makoto continued to whimper as Sousuke poked around the room at the treats scattered about. Under the bowl, a bit of written-on paper stuck out and hailed Sou’s attention. He freed the paper and read the words scribbled in a recognizable hand that he had seen earlier in the day coupled with a gift from Nagisa himself.

_Sousuke!_

_Thought I’d give you one more awesome gift for your special day! Have tons of fun but don’t forget to have actual dinner! Mako picked up your favorite!_

_Happy birthday!_

_< 3 Nagisa_

The note brought a grin to Sousuke’s face as he put it back where he found it. Before his eyes could focus again on Mako, they fell on the can of whipped cream. “Sousuke! Can you let me out please?! I’ve been like this for 20 minutes now and I want to get dinner started! The key is-Sousuke?” Mako’s instructions halted when the sound of the can of cream being shaken by his boyfriend’s hand and the carnal smile pulling at his lips.

“It’s my birthday, and I decided I want dessert first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sousuke you amazing man you! Enjoy your Mako sundae! XD


End file.
